The present invention relates to a heat dissipating apparatus with nest wind duct, especially to a heat dissipating apparatus with nest wind duct, which has fast heat conducting effect.
The conventional heat dissipating apparatus of electronic device are generally designed for heat dissipation of CPU, i.e., for removing heat generated by the CPU out of the package. The heat dissipating apparatus become increasingly important as the speed of CPU increases. The conventional heat dissipating apparatus of electronic device can be classified to aluminum extrusion manifold type and heat pipe type. The aluminum extrusion manifold type heat dissipating apparatus comprises a bulky base integrally with a plurality of manifolds. The bulky base is in contact with electronic device requiring heat dissipation and the heat is dissipated only by the manifolds. The heat pipe type heat dissipating apparatus comprises a heat pipe connected with a plurality of heat dissipating plates. However, the heat dissipation is carried out only by the heat pipe and the heat dissipation is deteriorated when the heat pipe is slantingly arranged. Moreover, a multiple-plate composite heat dissipating apparatus is also proposed and much space is left for improvement.
It is the object of the invention to provide a heat dissipating apparatus with nest wind duct, the duct providing horizontal air flowing passages and having high porosity. The peripheral and inner part of the ducts have excellent thermal conducting effect.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a heat dissipating apparatus with nest wind duct arranged corresponding to a horizontal flow of air. The heat dissipating apparatus is composed of nest wind duct with a plurality of through passages to form at least two vertical porous surfaces for the heat dissipating apparatus. The wind duct can be composed of strip fixture having element selected from the group consisting of thin rectangular pipe, circular pipe, hexagonal pipe or the composition thereof. Moreover, the wind duct also can be formed by integrally forging, extruding, casting porous ceramic or metal materials. Moreover, the wind duct also can be formed with strip and panel fixtures assembled by soldering, gluing, welding, brazing or sintering. Therefore, at least one lateral surface of the heat dissipating apparatus is in contact with a thermal source or a plate of heat transfer.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: